GHOST
GHOST -Wanderers of the Night-''' (ゴースト -ワンダラーズのナイト - '' Gōsuto -Wandarāzu no Naito''-) or simply '''GHOST (ゴースト''Gōsuto'') is a chaptered story by Optical-Images and illustrated by VerVio+. From the looks of the title, the story is all about ghosts who wander around during nighttime. The story was divided into three parts namely: Haruhana Ayase, Makihisa Fura and Natsubara Oda who are the main ghosts in the story. Mainly, the story is trying to give moral lessons that are hidden in brutal and frightening ways since it is all about the life of teenagers. In here, the reader gets to see each selected student (by the ghosts) face their problems and deal with them. Parts 'Volume 1: Haruhana Ayase' Arc 1: Tomoyo Koizuki :Tomoyo Koizuki is a 2nd year highschool student who is treated as a loner and loser in the school as she has awkward communicating skills. The only person she can count on is her best friend, Kurumi Utsukushi, who defended her in every way possible. However, one day, as Tomoyo offers a hangout to Kurumi, she instantly denies claiming that she has other business to attend to. To make it more worse, Tomoyo secretly overheard that Kurumi is only pretending to be her friend and that she is only using her for her money. :Heartbroken, Tomoyo gave Kurumi the silent treatment in which she came up with 'I had a fight with my parents again' excuse so that Kurumi wouldn't be suspicious. In the library, she meets Haruhana Ayase, a ghost in Runsakamoto, who tells her that she is giving her a chance to become one of her ghostlets in which Tomoyo thought about for a few days. :With enough courage, Tomoyo faces Kurumi whom she declared that she wants to end their relationship which made Kurumi confused. Arc 2: Shiki Akamura Arc 3: Chie Hirohashi 'Volume 2: Makihisa Fura' Arc 4: Makoto Ueda Arc 5: Nanami Furukawa Arc 6: Takiro Sanjou 'Volume 3: Natsubara Oda' Arc 7: Fumi Miyamoto Arc 8: Yoji Takayama Arc 9: Mio Hanazono Characters First, Ghosts are known to be as 'leaders' and Ghostlets are known as 'members of the leaders'. However, the Ghosts only has the ability to convince students to be one of their Ghostlets but the Ghostlets are given the ability to kill anyone they wish with the use of their Telekinesis (the ability to control things using your mind). Ghosts have the power to destroy their Ghostlets if they don't like or need them. Second, Exorcists can only see Ghosts during the night where most of them would appear. They have the ability to communicate or kill them if asked. To be an Exorcist, the person has to be already training in the convent ever since he/she is an infant to have the rank: 'Pure Killer'. Pure Killer's are the only ones who can kill Ghosts others rankings such as 'Medium Killer' or 'Low Killer' can only kill Ghostlets which is ironic because the Ghostlets have the ability to kill and not the Ghosts. Third, Victims are the people the Ghostlets murdered in a random night. These people are mostly known to be either their murderer (Kurumi is Tomoyo's victim since Kurumi murdered her) or the ones who hold grudges to the Ghostlet when they were still alive (A gang in Shiki's classroom hated his ability to have numerous girls in such a short time). But most of all, the victims are students who experience the same things as the Ghostlet experienced except the Ghostlet murders their predator. 'Ghosts' Haruhana Ayase (綾瀬 春花 Ayase Haruhana) *Power: Despair (letting students experience their loss) :Haruhana is the first ghost to appear in the story. She is revealed to be the first ranking ghost in the school and is the only ghost who can solidify her form. She is described to have long, flowy hair, slim figure and violet eyes. Haruhana seems to be on her teen years (presumably 17-19) but mysteriously died a long time ago (the same case happened with Makihisa and Natsubara). :She lured students to be one of her ghostlets by letting them experience Despair. Unknown to others, she is very kind to the point that if her ghostlets are satisfied with their job she allows them to rest inwhich Makihisa and Natsubara find weird. Makihisa Fuura (風浦 槙久 Fuura Makihisa) : Natsubara Oda (織田 夏薔薇 Oda Natsubara) : 'Ghostlets' 'Haruhana Ayase' Tomoyo Kozuki '(光月 知世 ''Kozuki Tomoyo) *Power: Relationships (lowers the selected person's social life) :Tomoyo is a girl who belonged in a well-to-do family and they own a water company. She is mostly teased and bullied by her classmates since she lived a luxurious life. She befriended Kurumi Utsukushi while she was still a kid (assuming to be in Grade 5 - 6) and looked up to her since she is the only one who stood up for her however their relationship only lasted for 2 years. :She has a huge crush towards Nori Obuchi who is a well-known student in Runsakamoto but lost hope in getting his attention since she is the school's number one loser and loner and thought that he won't like her to the slightest which he proved wrong by saying that he was interested in her but was shy to say so. Tomoyo is Haruhana's personal assistant since she is the first Ghostlet that Haruhana made but her time with her was short since Nori gave her what she wanted: to earn his first kiss. 'Shiki Akamura '(赤村 志木 Akamura Shiki) *Power: Lives (lowers the selected person's health and can also add diseases to him/her if needed.) : 'Chie Hirohashi '(広橋 千絵 Hirohashi Chie) *Power: Abilities (lowers the selected person's talents or hobbies) : '''Makihisa Fura Makoto Ueda '(上田 誠 ''Ueda Makoto) *Power: Emotions (disable the feelings of the person selected) : 'Nanami Furukawa '(古川 七海 Furukawa Nanami) *Power: Love (makes the selected person hate everything around him/her) : 'Takiro Sanjou '(三条 タキロ Sanjo Takiro) *Power: Nourishment (extracts healthy essences in a person's body to the point of making them look like skeletons regardless if they are big and strong before) : '''Natsubara Oda Fumi Miyamoto '(宮本 富美 ''Miyamoto Fumi) *Power: Voice (disables the voice box of a talkative person) : 'Yoji Takayama '(高山 洋二 ''Takayama Y'ōji'') *Power: Hearing (disables the ability to hear when the person heard it but ended doing something else) : Mio Hanazono '(花園 美緒 ''Hanazono Mio) *Power: Vision (disables the person's vision when he/she 'pretends' to act blind to annoy their teachers) '''Exorcists Nori Obuchi '(小渕 海苔 ''Obuchi Nori) : '''Victims Kurumi Utsukushi '(美しい 胡桃 ''Utsukushī Kurumi) : '''Others : Category:Abandoned article Category:Singles